Problem: The length of the segment between the points $(2a, a-4)$ and $(4, -1)$ is $2\sqrt{10}$ units. What is the product of all possible values for $a$?
Solution: By the distance formula, the distance from $(2a, a-4)$ to $(4, -1)$ is $\sqrt{(2a-4)^2+((a-4)-(-1))^2}$.  Setting this equal to $2\sqrt{10}$, we find \begin{align*}
(2a-4)^2+(a-3)^2 &= \sqrt{40}^2\\
4a^2-16a+16+a^2-6a+9&= 40\\
5a^2-22a-15&=0\\
(a-5)(5a+3)&=0
\end{align*}The possible values for $a$ are $5$ and $-\frac{3}{5}$. Thus, the answer is $5\times-\frac{3}{5}=\boxed{-3}$.